1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a recording apparatus including a tank mount portion on which is mountable a tank storing recording agent for recording an image on a recording medium. This recording apparatus includes (i) a lower first casing provided with the tank mount portion and (ii) an upper second casing pivotable upward with respect to the first casing so as to be located at a close position close to the first casing and a distant position farther from the first casing than the close position.